Monkey Village (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Monkey Village is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons Tower Defense 6. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons Tower Defense 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Village Gives all towers in its radius +2 or 50% more pierce, whichever is more beneficial. ($900) 2/x/x - Drums Jungle drums inspire nearby towers to attack 15% faster. ($1,500) 3/x/x - Training All primary towers in radius get 10% more range, 25% more pierce, 15% more attack speed and 15% more projectile speed. ($2,200) 4/x/x - Mentoring All prinary and support towers in radius get tier 1 upgrades for free. Primary Training's buffs are multiplied by 1.5x and also affect support towers. ($5,500) 5/x/x - Expertise All towers in radius get tier 1 AND 2 upgrades for free. All previous buffs are multiplied by 1.5x and affect all towers. Gains a Mega Ballista attack which has 100 pierce and deals 200 damage. ($50,000) x/1/x - Beacons Increases range and prevents bloons from regrowing in range. ($650) x/2/x - Scanner All towers in range can detect and pop camo bloons. ($2,000) x/3/x - Intelligence Bureau All towers in range can pop all types of bloon. ($7,500) x/4/x - to Arms Grow Blocker affects a radius 50% larger than the Village's range, and any Camo bloons that enter this radius are de-camoized. Ability: All towers in range have 50% more attack speed and pierce for 10 seconds. ($21,000) x/5/x - Defense All Regrowth and Camo bloons on screen have their abilities nullified, and all Fortified bloons in a radius 50% larger than the Village's range take double damage. Ability doubles the attack speed and pierce of all towers on screen for 20 seconds. ($45,000) x/x/1 - Shipping Increases end of round cash by 25%. ($900) x/x/2 - Business Provides a 15% discount on all towers and upgrades purchased in the radius of the village, as well as upgrades for the village itself (not including x/x/3, x/x/4, and x/x/5). ($1,600) x/x/3 - Town Periodically, a free tower is given to you. However, the tower given and the rate at which this occurs is dependant on how many towers are in range and the price of said tower. (1 round for any towers $300 or under, +1 round per $300 spent on base tower) The village's range is also massively increased. ($4,000) x/x/4 - City All towers within the radius of the Monkey Town gain extra cash per pop. ($10,000) x/x/5 - Monkeyopolis Absorbs all nearby Banana Farms and their income, freeing up space for new towers. ($5,000 per nearby Banana Farm) Differences from BTD6 * All buffs stack with other Monkey Villages * Fortified Village added * Primary Training buffed, price increased * Primary Mentoring reworked into Expanded Mentoring, buffed, price increased * Primary Expertise reworked into Super Expertise, buffed, price increased * Bigger Beacons and Grow Blocker merged into Better Beacons * Monkey Shipping added * Monkey Business moved to x/x/2, buffed, price increased * Monkey City moved to x/x/3, renamed to Monkey Town, and reworked * Monkey Town moved to x/x/4 Crosspathing Benefits * 5/2/0 and higher's attack can pop camo bloons * 5/4/0's attack speed and pierce are increased while the ability is active * 5/0/4's attack gains more money per pop Trivia * Fortified Village is a remade version of Monkey Fort from Bloons Tower Defense 5. Category:Towers Category:Support Towers